


'How Do I Sue My Adoptive Brother?'

by Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (ThatNerd1)



Series: Daminette December 2020 [29]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Coffee Lover Tim Drake, Daminette December, Daminette December 2020, Day 29 Hot Chocolate, F/M, Sleep Deprived Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerd1/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay
Summary: Day 29 Hot ChocolateTim Drake better fuckin' run.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Daminette December 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002324
Comments: 4
Kudos: 175





	'How Do I Sue My Adoptive Brother?'

Damian walked into the kitchen only to find his girlfriend almost literally bouncing off the walls. 

"Angel, what happened?" 

Marinette giddily turned to him, "Tim gave me some special hot chocolate. Look, look, look!" 

She pointed at the jar on the counter and Damian immediately recognised it. 

It was Tim's, "If Any Of You Touch This I Will Tear Your Limbs Off" coffee. 

Nobody was sure what was in it, but through observation they could estimate it was probably an ungodly mix of caffeine. 

"Angel, this isn't hot chocolate. How did you not notice?" 

She shrugged, "I haven't slept in three days. Probably didn't realise." 

Damian took a second to recalibrate. 

"What?" 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr @chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay


End file.
